Snow is made up of sugar
by Silver Cream
Summary: The whole of Yorozuya are invited to spent Christmas with the Shinsengumi. However Gintoki's against going. One-shot. HijiGin with hints of other pairing


**Yeah. I've finish the other Christmas Gintama story...And no, Christmas isn't over until the end of the month. My very first HijiGin, be gentle! This is connected to another two stories (One-shots)**

**WARNING: This is shounen ai (aka. boyxboy), pairing is HijiGin, might be alittle confusing**

**Disclaimers:**** I don't own gintama, I did wish though...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Snow is made up of sugar_**

The natural permed man stared in disbelieve. This couldn't be happening, if it was, then this had to be a dream. No matter how one looked at this, it would cost a bomb. And the amount of money he had wasn't even able to buy himself anything else other than three meals a day. Why did he say it like this? It was because of the amount of parfait that was seated right infront of him. They filled the whole table. They were of many different flavours. Strawberry, chocolate, mint, mango, mixed fruits, coffee and much much more. And what's more that was unbelievable, was the dark-brown hair lady who was serving all this to him.

Yes, it was Ketsuno Ana, the weather forecast lady. She was standing right beside the silver haired adult, dressed in a maid costume. She smiled at Gintoki and told him to eat the parfait and that they were delicious. He just stared. It was a dream wasn't it. Some part of him wished that this was a dream, while the other wished that all this was real. He laughed softly to himself, as he slowly lifted the spoon to taste the strawberry parfait infront of him.

But just as he was about to eat it, it turned yellow. All the parfait infront of him turned yellowish-white. The cafe he was in also turned yellowish-white. They were all turning to mayonnaise. Worried, he turned to look at Ketsuno Ana, wanting to ask what was happening. That was when he saw it. Ketsuno Ana was also turning yellowish-white. He stared in horror, when he saw a familiar person sitting next to him.

It was the demonic vice-commander of the tax robbing Shinsengumi. The black hair adult just lighted his cigarette, staying extremely calm in this yellowish-white mayonnaise. He then turned to look at Gintoki and said, "there still isn't enough mayonnaise." Saying that, he stratch his hand as if wanting to grab Gintoki and turn him into what he had turned Ketsuno Ana, mayonnaise.

Everything suddenly turned into a scene of the silver hair adult's Japanese styled room. He turned his head around to see if this really was his room, to check if there were any mayonnaise in the room. Relief, he sighed. The thing that happened a few days ago sure was hitting him harder than he thought it would.

"Grr...Don't call me virgin. And no! I don't believe in Santa." Gintoki heard a voice said angrily. Shinpachi reached the Yorozuya not so long ago and was now having a fight with Kagura about Santa. _Those brats...it's only morning and their already making so much noise. Must be the reason why my dream was destroyed. _Gintoki thought to himself, denying that it had any connection with the 'event'. He stood up and headed toward the sliding door, sliding it open.

"Oi oi oi...don't shout this loud early in the morning, you woke me up" the said looking at Kagura with her messy bed hair and Shinpachi looking as plain as ever. "You two brats destroyed my dream of parfait and a nice little date with Ketsuno Ana." he added as he sighed and slide close the sliding door.

While he was changing into his normal black shirt and pant, he heard the doorbell rang. Curious, he slide open his door and saw Kagura walking towards the front door. He then closed it, letting Kagura deal with whoever was at the front door. He then wore his white yukata, leaving the right side dangling.

As he opened his room's sliding door, he was sure he heard a familiar scream. As he walked out of the room, he saw Shinpachi giving Kagura a 'job well done' look as headed back to the kitchen. Kagura just went to the toilet leaving Gintoki to wonder if he had imagined about that familiar scream. He walked toward the kitchen where Shinpachi was preparing breakfast.

"Who rang the doorbell earlier on?" he asked as he entered the kitchen, heading towards the fridge. He opened it and started searching for his strawberry milk which he brought the night before, but didn't drink.

"Hmm?" Shinpachi replied as he prepared the bowls and filled it with rice. "Oh, it was a delivery man. He got the wrong address." Gintoki turned and looked at Shinpachi as he opened the strawberry milk and started drinking. When he asked if Shinpachi heard any scream earlier on, the glasses teen said that he didn't and that it had to be Gintoki's imagination.

ooooo

"_Merry Christmas to all out there. Today is a day where families and love-"_

"_Christmas is a time where couple spend their time together lovin-"_

"_We met on Christmas. Ever since then, we're lov-"_

"_And now we'll announce the best celebrity love coup-"_

"_I had this dog once. I lov-"_

The silver haired man was annoyed. Yes, he was very annoyed. Firstly, he had turned on the television hoping that he could see Ketsuno Ana on the channel today. However, she was on lift and was replaced by another person. Secondly, he had no choice but to change the channels and find something interesting to watch. But all the channels had a word that was irritating him, the simple but yet unique word 'love'.

"Gin-san, why do you keep changing the channels when the announcer's about to say the word 'love'?" Shinpachi said looking up for his magazine which had Otsu-chan in. Shinpachi had studied the irritated man for quite awhile and was sure that he was changing the channels whenever they were about to mention the word. Gintoki stood up and headed towards the television. He turned it off and looked at Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi, even if I told you, you won't understand until I repeated it eight times." Gintoki sighed as he went back onto the sofa and took out his Shounen weekly Jump magazine and begin to re-read it, since he had read it before. Shinpachi stared at Gintoki feeling alittle insulted.

"You won't know until you try! And I'm sure it's got something to do with you not having a lover to be with on this Christmas day." Shinpachi said, gripping tightly onto his magazine. Gintoki kept quiet and didn't reply what he said. What Shinpachi said was wrong. He did have a lover. . As Gintoki thought of this, the 'event's' memory started to come back to him. Making him feel unease.

"Ah, so you do understand. Good thing I don't have to repeat it eight times." Gintoki said in a teasing tone to Shinpachi. "Your right, I've lived for more then twenty years. But I never was able to spent any of those Christmas with a cute girl." he added, sighing sadly to himself. Shinpachi shook his head and went back to reading his magazine. That was when the front door slammed open, following a shout.

"Oi! You useless idiots, Kagura the great returned!" She shouted as she ran into the hall, standing all so proudly. But she received no reply from either Gintoki nor useless glasses. "...I found a area where we can eat all we want without paying." she added, gaining the full attention of both Gintoki. Whenever there's free food, they'll welcome and listen to who ever it is. Food is the main important survival of the Yorozuya.

Kagura then took out the card which she got and Gintoki snatched it from her hands immediately. He studied the card for a moment, before looking up at Kagura. The card had the information of what food and alcoholic drink will be provided at the party, what time it would be starting. But it didn't have the location of where it'll be held.

"Kagura-chan, it's real great and all. But how the hell are we going to get free food if we don't know where it's being held at?" Gintoki asked, only being replied by her laugh. She snatched back the card and turned it over, pointing at the bold words at the front. The only words there was 'Shinsengumi'. Gintoki looked at the card in Kagura's hand, the jump magazine on the table, the card, the jump magazine. Both Gintoki and Shinpachi then nodded their head, looking as if they understood.

"WHAT!" Gintoki then shouted extremely loudly. The Shinsengumi have invited them to a party? A party held by them? What was that mayo freak up to? "Oh no, we're no going. Who knows what kind of trick those people have behind those high pay check sleeves of theirs." he said, crossing his arms while shaking his head side to side.

Confused, both Kagura and Shinpachi stared at Gintoki. Wasn't it him who said that food is the number one rule of the Yorozuya. As long as there's free food, take it. But wasn't their silver haired boss going back on his word. Gintoki ignored the looks Kagura and Shinpachi were giving him. He didn't want to go and see that mayo freak, after what had happen.

"But why Gin-chan? Didn't you say food is the main importance of Yorozuya Gin-chan's? Why go back on your word?" the young Yato clan girl asking, did something happen between him and the Shinsengumi? If yes, what?

"Kagura, if it's them, then even free food will become a nono. You never know what they'll do to the food." Gintoki lied. It wasn't fully a lie, but a half lie. It's true, he'll never know what the vice-commander would do to his parfait until he ate it, covered in mayonnaise.

The two of them then quieted down. Whenever Gintoki was in this mood, it was hard to change it. Kagura then muttered something into Shinpachi's ear, making him look shocked and telling her not to. She ignored him and walked up to Gintoki. The silver haired man looked up to see a sly smiling face of Kagura. _Err...somehow I have a feeling this won't end up with me happy._ Gintoki thought to himself when Kagura suddenly grabbed his shirt.

"Please, Gin-chan. Can we go? I want at least free food since Santa won't come and visit me even though I'm a good girl." She said as she pulled back her right arm. "Please? I'm begging you." She added with a huge grin sticking onto her face, as her right fist went flying toward Gintoki's left cheek.

ooooo

It was snowing in Edo. The streets were filled with fluffly white snow, and the air was cold. Gintoki walked down the street with both Kagura and Shinpachi infront of him. Each time he breathe out, a semi-transparent puff of cloud made out of water vapour, could be seen. Because of what happened earlier, he had no choice but to agree going to the party.

Kagura had continuously punched him in his face, and then his stomach, 'begging' to go to participate in the party. He had to give in or he would be spending the last night of Christmas, in the hospital bed with a few broken bones and covered in bruises. He should have forced her to go space traveling together with that baldy father of her's, so he wouldn't be begged in the form of threaten by her.

"_What's wrong?" a voice said, he raised his head only to be greeted by a deep blue metal eyes looking at him. "Tell you in advance, I didn't do anything to your parfait. I'll be wasting good mayonnaise if I did." the voice said again_

Gintoki raised his head and stared at the sky, trying to distract himself from the memory of what happened a few days ago. The small puff of white slowly falling onto the ground like it did when he stared at the sky many years ago, when he was still a boy. He remembered faintly about something like Shouyou-sensei approached him while he stared at the sky, telling him something about snow and sugar.

"Gin-san. What are you doing standing still? We better hurry if we don't want to be late." A voice far ahead brought him back to knowing that it was just a small memory of the past. He tried to forget about what happened a few days ago and now started remembering things that happen when he was a boy. It felt alittle ironic to him.

"Gin-san, why the long face? We're getting free food today, not forgetting sake for you. Shouldn't you be happy?" Shinpachi asked, making Kagura turn and look at him. What could he say to them. 'Oh no, just that I'm remembering the time of my youth.'? Not a chance.

"Huh? N-nothing..." Gintoki said "But what about puttsusan, why are you bringing all those container for food?" he asked next, trying to change the subject by bringing up something else that might matter more. Shinpachi lifted his right hand, which was holding onto a plastice bag. In the plastic bag, it was filled with quite a few containers.

"What's it for other than storing food?" he said as a small smile came onto his face. Gintoki just stared at him the same way as Kagura. The way Shinpachi was act, seemed like a house-wife who's a cheapskate, and brought container to store food whenever anyone was giving free food. Shinpachi then carried on walking like there was nothing wrong with what he was doing and also not knowing what both Gintoki and Kagura were thinking of.

"_Did you know little demon-kun? Snow is made up of sugar." a gentle voice from behind him said. He turned and looked at his teacher. "It's all white, and it seems so soft. Something like sugar won't you say?" Shouyou-sensei said smiling at him, as he patted his head._

That memory came back. Something which he didn't want to forget, nor did he want to remember. It somehow made his head spin alittle. Memory of his childhood usually did this to him. Memory which he doesn't want to forget nor remember.

"You know..." He said suddenly, making both Kagura and Shinpachi to stop and look at him. They realized that his face was starting to become more pale, as if he was sick. Worried, Kagura asked if he was alright. "Gin-san feels alittle sick...so Gin-san should go back, you understand right? Since party might make Gin-san more sick." Gintoki felt like going back, or at least somewhere familiar. Somewhere warm and calming.

"Hmm...so the boss of the Yorozuya is feeling sick now isn't he?" a low but familiar voice said suddenly, making all three of them to jump back alittle. It was the mayo freak who said that. He wasn't far from where they were, so he must have overheard what Gintoki had said earlier on. He was still in his Shinsengumi unifore, smoking a cigarette as he leaned against the wall.

"If your not feeling well, you may stay over at the barracks today." when Hijikata said this, a small but faint smirk could be seen. _"Did you know little demon-kun? Snow is made up of sugar. It's all white, and it seems so soft. Something like sugar won't you say?" _Gintoki's eye widen as he looked at Hijikata and heard his teacher's voice. He remembered telling Shouyou-sensei that snow didn't taste like sugar, it was plain, and not sweet. But now he finally understood what his teacher was trying to tell him.

"On second thought, it could be from the lack of sugar." he said laughing as he patted both Kagura and Shinpachi's back. They stared at him not understand what came over him. He ran up and caught hold of Hijikata's shoulder and started asking if they had any parfait in the party. But got no reply. Just when he was about to ask again, he was suddenly give a green tea flavor sweet from the black hair man.

He smiled, opening the wrapper and pop the sweet into his mouth.

ooooo

"Ma...Cheer up gorilla. Gorilla and human weren't meant for each other. Just like in the show King Kxxg." He said while he and Kagura patted Kondo's back, waving bananas infront of him. Kondo had actually sent out the invitation to the Yorozuya, hoping to get Otae-san to go. But he was alittle too late as Kyuubei had beaten him to it. "Didn't you already learn that from the show?" he then added.

"Uh-huh. In the end, King Kxxg just dies. So you better find another gorilla instead of a human if you want to live." Kagura then added as she chew onto he sukonbu she took out from the packet she brought along with her. Shinpachi on the other hand just laughing flatly while the gori- Kondo-san stared to cry a pool of gorilla tears.

Ignoring the crying gorilla, the whole Yorozuya workers then headed toward where the party was head. With Yamazaki leading the way, apologizing for the way Kondo had acted, saying that he was looking very forward in Otae-san coming over. Therefore making Shinpachi laugh another flat laugh.

As soon as they reached, Kagura just ran over to the area which have a huge banner saying 'Who can eat the most' which she misinterpret to 'Eat all you want'. Shinpachi just went with Yamazaki to the corner.

"Oi, Jimi." He shouted to, only to be told by Jimi that his name was Yamazaki. "Don't bother about the details, Jimi. Anyway, where can I get parfait?" Yamazaki sighed and he point to the table where Hijikata and Okita were sitting at. Gintoki then thanked Jimi and went over.

"Hijikata-san, your wrong. I mean it, I didn't set you up with danna." Okita said sitting opposite of where Hijikata was, with his back facing Gintoki as he approached. "I only changed your brand of mayonnaise. To the poison one." he then added on, speaking quickly at the poison part. Hijikata then drew his katana, and pointed it to Okita.

"I heard you say 'to the poison one'." Hijikata said, shooting a bloody-eye look at the light brown hair teen. Okita then started shouted in things like 'ah, everyone look. Hijikata want's to kill me for no reason. That's hurting the weak.' Everyone just stared, other than Kagura cheering for the mayo freak to half-kill the sadist prince, and Shinpachi busy packing away the foods.

"Well, there you have it danna. Hijikata's brain was badly damaged that's why he unknowingly place mayonnaise in your parfait." Okita said looking at Gintoki. "Now be a good boy and apologized, or daddy's going to put poison in your cigarettes next time." the light-brown hair teen added, dodging the attack Hijikata did, and heading to the 'who can eat the most' area.

Gintoki just sat down on the same spot where Okita had sat earlier on, as Hijikata pass to him a parfait. There was a thick atmosphere around that area, while Gintoki eat his parfait. Hijikata was just smoking while looking at his mayonnaise bottle lighter. It was total silents as none of them said a word. As each passing minute past, the atmosphere grew more and more thicker. But it was broken by Gintoki's simple words.

"Another parfait please." Gintoki just said the member who made it. That person nodded his head and made another parfait, and served it to Gintoki. "I don't really mind about it." He said while he ate his second parfait. Hijikata just looked at him without saying a word. How could Hijikata be sure that Gintoki wasn't angry?

"Y-your...sure?" he said, looking away so that the silver hair man wouldn't know that it was hard enough for him to make sure. Silent was what he got as a reply. Gintoki had to be angry, he must to be. Hijikata turned his head to apologize, only to be greeted by Gintoki with his hands covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

"I change my mind." Hijikata said as he took out his bottle of mayonnaise and snatch Gintoki's third parfait. He then topped the parfait with lots and lots of mayonnaise. "Here, my apology." Hijikata said, making Gintoki speechless as he stared at the poor parfait.

"That's it. From today on...your the enemy of all parfait!" The silver hair man shouted as he took out his wooden sword, while Hijikata drew his katana. "Learn the wrath of my poor melon parfait, you mayo freak!"

ooooo

Gintoki stared at the moon from the mayo freak's room. He was waiting for Hijikata to bring the sake in so that both could enjoy looking at winter moon, which could only bee seen ever once a year. He continued to stare even as he heard the door open.

"I brought the sake." Hijikata said as he place the tray with a few bottle of sake onto the table, and took two drinking cups out from his drawer. He pass one of the cups to Gintoki, poured the sake. Gintoki thanked the black hair man and drank the sake, still looking at the moon. Looking at the moon or the snow this day, brought him back to his childhood days.

He remembered Shouyou-sensei telling him the story of the moon princess on a winter night like this when the moon was out. Beautiful memories, but yet sad. The silver hair man felt a hand touching his cheek, and turned to see what that may freak was up to. "What are you trying to do?"

"Hmm? Oh, I did that on reflexes." Hijikata said flatly when he realized that his hands were resting on the silver hair man's cheek. "It's just that...your so beautiful in the moonlight." Hijikata added, only to have his hands smacked off Gintoki's face. Gintoki could see the it in Hijikata's eye.

"Not today. Today we watch the moon." Gintoki said smiling as he turned back and looked out at the moon. Hijikata sighed softly to himself, so he wasn't allowed to ask Gintoki to be a gift for Christmas? Most likely so, since Gintoki was a man who went at his own pace. "You know why I like looking at the winter moon?" Gintoki suddenly asked Hijikata.

"Why?" was the reply he got from the man beside him. "I heard this one story, the one about the moon princess. So I'm hoping that she'll get off that moon and fall at my laps." Gintoki said, as he turned and look at the black hair man, smiling. "And then hopefully we'll become lovers." He added jokingly, when he was pushed down onto the floor.

"Don't joke about things like that. Even if there was a chance for that to happen, I won't let anyone take you away from me" Hijikata said, looking at Gintoki. The silver hair man just stared at the deep metal blue eyes, and slowly laughed.

"Don't treat me like I'm a prize item in Dragon Qxest." Gintoki said "Now get off me. This isn't a Gintoki uke story." Gintoki pushed Hijikata off him while he said it, only to be pushed back down and silent with a kiss.

"Well, too bad this also isn't a Hijikata uke story." Hijikata stated after kissing Gintoki on the lips, as the silver hair man was too stubborn to open up his mouth. Annoyed, Gintoki pushed Hijikata off using more strength then he did earlier on. "I said not today. Today we watch the winter moon." Gintoki repeated again, as he drank another cup of sake.

"The snow really is made out of sugar isn't it?" he whispered under his breath to Shouyou-sensei.

* * *

**Done! This is connected to another two stories, which I have left one more to go...can I give up the other one? Nah, joking. ****How was my first HijiGin? Not great right? The characters felt alittle too OOC...**

** Now for the explanation of what Shouyou-sensei said.**

**'_Snow is made up of sugar.' _You don't really have to understand what it means, for those who does, well you do. For those who don't, don't worry about the details. Even I don't get it that well.**


End file.
